Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
, tradotto come 'Squadra delle Bestie Elettriche;Kyoryuger, è la 37° serie Super Sentai. Ha sostituito Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters e si è unita a nel blocco Super Hero Time. Il 6 ottobre 2013,in seguito al finale di Wizard, si è unito a Kyoryuger nel Super Hero Time. Il 16 febbraio 2014 è stato rimpiazzato da Ressha Sentai ToQger come parte del blocco Super Hero Time. I temi sono i dinosauri e la danza. I filmati di Kyoryuger sono usati per l’adattamento americano, Power Rangers Dino Charge e Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. Storia Tanto tempo fa, nell’era dei dinosauri, la Terra fu invasa da una minaccia aliena chiamata Deboth, leader di un esercito di invasione. Sull’orlo dell’estinzione, alcuni dinosauri sono trasformati in Zyudenryu per sigillare Deboth e le sue forze nel ghiaccio. Adesso, nel mondo odierno, l’ Armata Deboth è scongelata ed intende cominciare l’estinzione di massa dell’umanità mentre scongelano il loro ancora ghiacciato leader. Ma essendosi preparato per ciò, la Divinità della Saggezza Torin riunisce le sole persone capaci di aiutare gli Zyudenryu a fermare l’Armata Deboth: , accorciato in .http://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2012/12/juuden-sentai-kyoryuger-plot-revealed.html Personaggi Kyoryugers Principali Altri Kyoryugers Kyoryugers del Futuro Alleati * Gentle * Mikoto Amano * Moshinosuke Iwaizumi * Rika Fukui * Rin Katsuyama *Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Ressha Sentai ToQger Civili * Shiro Mifune (Migliore amico deeduto di Ian) * Rika Fukui (Nipotina di Nobuharu) * Kenichi Fukui (Cognato deceduto di Nobuharu) * Genryu Rippukan (Padre di Souji * Yuuji * Tsuyoshi * Reiko Tanba (Madre di Souji) * Mitsuhiko Kanna Nemici Armata Deboth *Creatore Devius ** Divino Lepidottero Deboth ** Sacerdoti *** Sommo Sacerdote delle Cento Facce Chaos *** Sacerdote della Lama Demoniaca Mad Torin *** Sommo Sacerdote Cremisi Salamaz ** Cavalieri Debo *** Cavaliere della Furia Dogold *** Cavaliere della Tristezza Aigaron *** Cavaliere del Risentimento Endolf *** Cavaliere della Gioia Candelilla **** Spia del Divertimento Luckyuro *** Nuovo Cavaliere della Gioia Killborero *** Nuovo Cavaliere della Tristezza Icerondo ** Zetsumates *** Debo Hyogakki *** Debo Viruson *** Debo Nagareboshi ** Tirapiedi *** Zorima/Giant Zorima *** Cambrima ** Debo Monsters Fazione Scissionista di D * Ashy * Lamunea Armata della Divinità Cosmica della Guerra Boldos * Divinità Cosmica della Guerra Boldos * Neo-Grifforzer * Neo-Geildon * Enter * Escape * Soldati Golem * Soldati Barmia * Buglars Arsenale Mecha Episodi Cast principale * Daigo Kiryu: * Ian Yorkland: * Nobuharu Udo: * Souji Rippukan: * Amy Yuuzuki: * Utsusemimaru: * Torin (Voce): * Chaos (Voce): * Candelilla (Voce and Human Form): * Dogold (Voce): * Aigallon (Voce): * Luckyuro (Voce): * Endolf (Voce): * New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo (Voce): * New Joyful Knight Killborero (Voce): * Deboth (Voce): * Narration, Kyoryuger Equipment Voce, Doctor Ulshade: Alleati ricorrenti *Dantetsu Kiryu: *Shiro Mifune: *Yuko Fukui: *Rika Fukui: *Genryu Rippukan: *Gentle: *Ramirez: *Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi: *Yayoi Ulshade: Guest star *Hiroshi Nakazato: *Mikoto Amano (Meeko): *Ferocious Knight D (Voce): *Reiko Tanba: * * Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Kyoryu Gold: * Torin, Kyoryu Cyan I: * Chaos, Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Gray: * Kyoryu Violet I: * Kyoryu Violet II: * Pteraiden-Oh: * Gabutyra: * Candelilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Canzoni ;Sigla iniziale * **Testi: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composizione: Yusuke Mochida **Arrangiamento: Kousuke Yamashita, Yusuke Mochida **Artista: ;Sigla finale * **Testi: Saburo Yatsude, Hideaki Takatori **Composizione: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangiamento: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artista: Hideaki Takatori ;Temi dei Mecha *KYORYUZIN ** *Houkou! Bragigas ** Videogame *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho'' Note *Questa è la prima stagione senza un Yellow Ranger da Dengeki Sentai Changeman. **Questa è anche la prima stagione che ha un Gold Ranger senza un compagno Yellow Ranger. **In seguito alla messa in onda del primo episodio il produttore Takahito Omori ha spiegato che l’omissione di un Yellow Ranger è dovuta alla percezione che i bambini avrebbero visto un Yellow Ranger maschio come femminile.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/02/kyoryuger-chief-producer-finally.html#.USf146U4uO4 *Questa serie riporta due elementi che erano precedentemente parte integrante dei Super Sentai ma erano stati omessi dalle serie recenti: **La prima serie da Magiranger ad usare sototitoli quando un nuovo personaggio o mecha è introdotto. **La prima serie da Goseiger ad usare un eyecatch per l’interruzione pubblicitaria. Invece in Gokaiger e Go-Busters il logo appariva all’angolo dello schermo prima e dopo la pausa pubblicitaria. Segna anche il ritorno delle armi individuali di ogni membro. *Questa è la prima serie da Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger ad iniziare con 4 Rangers maschi ed un Ranger femmina. **''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' non conta,siccome anche se tecnicamente è considerato un team di cinque persone, è comunque iniziato con 3 membri. *Questa è la seconda stagione ad avere un Ranger maschio con un costume blu chiaro; la prima è Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *Questo è la prima serie Sentai ad avere guerrieri basati su Mecha Ausiliari, un concetto introdotto per Power Rangers Jungle Fury e la linea di giocattoli di Bandai America. **E’ stato fatto un velato riferimento a ciò chiamando "Spirit Rangers",due dei Rangers Ausiliari. *Questa serie possiede delle analogie con Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: **I costumi di entrambi i team sono disegnati con una parte gialla che passa dalla spalla sinistra all’anca destra, mentre le visiere sono decorate con denti. **Entrambi i team ottengono i loro poteri da grandi animali meccanici (Power Animals e Zyudenryu). **Entrambi i team usano oggetti da collezione che si collegano ai mecha (Gioielli Gao e Zyudenchi). **Entrambi i team ereditano il conflitto con i nemici da secoli addietro. **Entrambi i Red Ranger sono gli ultimi ad unirsi al team principale. **Entrambi i team principali hanno solo 1 femmina. **Entrambi i 6° Rangers sono guerrieri del passato. ***Entrambi sono anche stati usati come ospiti da membri dei nemici originati da una maschera. **Entrambe le serie hanno riprodotto canzoni caratteristiche (Hibiki no Shirabe e Dino Soul) nell’episodio 29. Le loro versioni complete sono anche riprodotte negli ultimi episodi. **Entrambe le serie presentano un Silver Ranger capace di percepire gli attacchi attraverso improvvise folate di vento. **L’arma personale di entrambi i Red Rangers è un paio di guanti simil-zanna (Lion Fang e Gabutyra Fang). **Le Super Armi di entrambi i Red Ranger, che hanno la forma e sono connessi ad un Red mecha, quando sparano permettono loro di utilizzare molteplici oggetti degli altri Rangers allo stesso tempo (Falcon Summoner e Gabutyra De Carnival). **L’Arma di Squadra dei Kyoryuger è un’arma bianca, in contrasto ai Blaster di Squadra dei recenti Sentai, analogamente ai Gaoranger. **Entrambi i Sentai hanno una spada con il tema di un uccello (Eagle Sword e Feather Edge). **In entrambe le serie, uno dei mostri principali possiede una lama che può essere utilizzata anche come un boomerang, un flauto, ed installatore di oggetti (Lama Luna Crescente e Flute Buster). **In entrambe le serie, le moto dei Ranger sono formate da mecha senzienti (Wolf Roader e DeinoChaser). *Il nome "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger" è un’inversione del nome di una serie precedente Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *Con un punteggio medio di 3.9%, Kyoryuger ha i peggiori indici d’ascolto dei Super Sentai.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/548.html **Questo continua la tendenza del declino del tasso di spettatori medi nelle serie Super Sentai per 4 anni di fila da Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *Il doppiaggio coreano è chiamato Power Rangers Dino Force. * è inserito nella continuity di Kyoryuger, e ha come protagonisti i suoi sei attori principali in ruoli differenti. *Molti dei parenti ed amici dei Ranger sono interpretati da ex-attori di Ranger, inclusi: **Il padre di Souji Rippukan,Genryu Rippukan,è interpretato da Jyunichi Haruta, l’attore di GoggleBlack e DynaBlack. **La madre di Souji Rippukan,Reiko Tanba,è interpretata da Sayoko Hagiwara, l’attrice di DynaPink. **Il miglior amico di Ian Yorkland, Shiro Mifune,è interpretato da Kenji Ebisawa, l’attore di Go-On Black. **La sorella minore di Nobuharu Udou,Yuko Fukui,è interpretata da Ayumi Kinoshita, l’attrice di DekaYellow. **Tessai ed il suo discendente, Shinya Tsukouchi,sono entrambi interpretati da Masayuki Deai, l’attore di Bouken Silver. Guardare anche Siti ufficiali *Kyoryuger at Toei.co.jp *Kyoryuger at Super-sentai.net *Kyoryuger at Tv-asahi.co.jp Riferimenti Categoria:Stagione Sentai Categoria:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger